Temptation to be good
by Marker14
Summary: Naruto is the subordante of orochi maru and the the Chunnin exams gets left in Kahona, due to the fact that Orochimaru thought he was dead. yaoi parings in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **will be yaoi in further chapters, not sure what parings yet though

**Author: **marker14- me…………………:D

**Disclaimer: **I don't not own Naruto, if did I would not be here writing a fanfic, but if it helps you sleep at night, I do not own Naruto.

**Description**: ok this will most likely be a really bad description but here it goes-

Orochimaru is the killer of the Uchiha clan, and everyone knows it, so Itachi's is still apart of Kahona. Naruto met Orochimaru at age two and left with him because everyone in the village hates him (except Iruka and the Third), so he's been with Orochimaru the whole time. Sasuke still has a stick up his ass and all the girls still love him, and Itachi is pretty much the same as he was before the massacre in the anime. I've also changed there ages to make it easier for me to write so-

**Rookie 9-all 15**

**Gai's team- 16**

**Itachi- 20**

**And everyone else is the same age, it's been decided……. By me cause I'm much to lazy to go and change there ages, maybe later if I get a spark of energy I will but most likely not.**

Ok it starts at the chunnin exams with Anko going toward the tower.

'What is he doing here!? Why now!?" thousand questioned running through her head as she leapt from branch to branch when something to the left caught her eye and with out a thought a kunai was whipped at the face sprouting from as tree. A tongue shot out and grabbed the kunai in mid-flight then latched onto her wrist pulling her towards it.

"Orochimaru why not come out of there." She said pulling on the tongue and forcing its body to follow it. "How nice to see you, Anko." He hissed as she pushed him up against the tree behind her and shoved a kunai through both there hands, "Well get a good look cause it's the last time." She answered taking his other and started a set of seals for a forbidden jutsu. A smirk only played onto Orochimaru's lips as she did this though till shock took over her as his body started to turn to mud.

"Kukuku, Anko you can be silly sometimes. Using a forbidden jutsu just isn't like you." A slimy voice said from behind her, she slowly grabbed the kunai that was holding her hand to the tree and ripped it out and quickly though it at him only to have it be intercepted halfway by a young blonde boy no older the 15, but she recognized him immediately, "All this time, he's been with you?" shock evident in her voice, suddenly searing pain flew from her shoulder and brought her to her knees.

"Kukuku, is you seal hurting you Anko?" he walked towards her but and arm stretched out in front of him stopped him, "Please Orochimaru-sama she is still dangerous." The boy said his blue eyes never leaving Anko, "Its fine Naruto-kun." He walked past as the arm was lowered and came to a stop in front of Anko who was crouched in pain gripping her shoulder tightly, "You know, I gave the same seal to a young boy earlier, he's very promising even more so then you were." His voice the same hiss as she remembered it, "He won't survive and you will have come here for nothing." She gasped out as a hand came to her face and forces it up to look at him his disgusting face only half a ruler's length from her. "Maybe but I think he'll be okay, you should know he is one of the last remaining Uchiha's, very promising indeed." A laugh escaped Anko's mouth, "A Uchiha, so you intend to start a war with Itachi, he'll kill you. You don't even have a chance." Anger flashed into his eyes as he stood up and moved back to the blonde "Anko, make sure that the exams keep going or this village will fall." With that him and the blonde vanished. "I must tell the Hokage." And she headed toward the Hokage tower to inform everyone that it was true Orochimaru was back but not only that, Uzamaki Naruto was with him.

"Well since Sasuke's at the exams I get the house to myself with no little brother to bother me." Itachi said to himself walking toward his house when a hawk above told him his alone time had been cut short and to head to the Hokage immediately. With a sigh he made his way back to the tower.

"You did very well today Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said looking down at his young ward, "Soon this village will be nothing but dust and we'll have our revenge." One of his followers came and knelt in front of him, "Orochimaru-sama, the boy's team made it to the tower." He said bowed then left, "This is good, in the end Sasuke will come to me one his own." He said with a smirk. "I trust I can leave you here to over see everything with out destroying anything?" he was answered with a nodded, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, soon well destroy this village and we can take a well deserved vacation." With a wave he walked away.

Naruto turned and looked out over the village, "Only a matter of time now, till this place is turned back into the dust from once it came." He sat down with his legs hanging over the edge of the building he was atop, he looked around at all the buildings and a spark of familiarity flared in his mind. The sounds sights smells, they all brought memories to his mind, some that were better left unremembered.

"I still don't think having them in the cunnin exams is a good idea." A familiar voice raised from the ground to his ears, a voice that he didn't mind hearing witch was odd since he hated everything in this god-forsaken village. But against his better judgment he looked over the edge to see who the voice had come from. A young man with brown hair and a scar across his nose was talking to another man who was about the same age taller by at least a head and had white hair and masked that covered his face, but seeing the brunettes face made his heart clench and his breath catch in his throat. It took everything in him to take his eyes off the man and scramble from the ledge. He laid back when he thought he was a safe distance away, his breathing shallow and he felt light head from the lack of oxygen. 'What the hell was that!?' he thought placing a hand on his rapidly beating heart.

"Orochimaru has come back to this village, and his reasons are still unknown, but we know that he gave a cursed seal to Uchiha Sasuke, and has told Anko not to stop the exams." Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, said and Anko stepped up. "There's more." She said and all eyes trailed to her, "I thought it would be best if we were all together when I said this," her eyes fell on Iruka making him feel uncomfortable, "Uzumaki Naruto is with him." gasps filled the room and Iruka's legs gave out under him, Sarutobi fell back in his seat. "Its true, I saw him with my own eyes, I instantly recognized him and Orochimaru called him by his name." she paused letting everyone take in what she had said but she could never prepare them for her next comment, "And it would seem that he is with Orochimaru on his own free will." There were mixed reactions among all the people in the room, some out right terrified that the demon was allied with Orochimaru, others anger that they didn't kill him when they had the chance and the there was Iruka who was slightly trembling on the ground. Sarutobi was the first to speak, "I would like to get another opinion on this we will ask team 7 if they saw him and if they did, I'll decide what to do then. Dismissed and be on the look out for Orochimaru." Everyone left save for Iruka who was still on the ground, Sarutobi came to his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, Iruka looked up at him tears in his eyes but his face showed happiness, "He's come back, he's finally come home." He said in small but happy voice and Sarutobi nodded, "Yes, yes he has."

Sakura pov-

Sakura looked over at her teammate, Sake, she was a short girl brown eyes and black hair with nicely tan skin. Since Kakashi-sensei took Sasuke it was only the two over them watching the fights. The exam was definitely not turning out as she had hoped first that horrid snake man and the blonde, then those sound ninja attacked us and I had to cut my beautiful hair, then I came to a tie with that Ino-pig. Why did Kakashi-sensei have to take Sasuke away? Well at least he didn't see me tie, and he would have seen Sake win her fight against Kiba and he'd like her more then me! Sakura looked to her teammate, she looked worn out and frail. All evil thoughts left Sakura at the sight have her team mate in such a fragile state.

Naruto pov-

'Orochimaru-sama is back from where ever he was, and he brought that spy Kaboto with him.' the thought brought a frown to my lips, "I really hate that man." I said aloud and a chuckle came from behind him, "I hope you do not speak of me Naruto-kun." He turned to see Orochimaru standing behind him with Kaboto at his side. "Of course not Orochimaru-sama, how could I hate my savior?" I said standing up, a smirk played onto Orochimaru's lips. "Well Naruto-kun, we'll be waiting a month till the attack so I've decided to go back to the base till then. Naruto-kun you will be going back with me." He said and started to walk away and I followed, but to say I was angry would be a under statement, I was furious that this village would remain standing for a month longer then it deserved, but I also knew not to go against Orochimaru-sama, if this was his decision then he made it for a good reason. Taking one look back I silently vowed to flatten this village when its time was up.

-One month later-

The time had finally come for the third half of the chunnin exams, and everyone was restless, even more so for Naruto. Orochimaru made everyone keep a very low profile so it ad been a month since Naruto had killed anyone and he was filled with the need to kill.

After what seemed like forever the Uchiha kid showed up and started his fight with Gaara. Gaara was an interesting character, Naruto had only spoken with him once but they were exactly the same and they had made a pact of friendship, a pact that they both held high in there minds. They had and understanding that was unneeded of words, a true friendship, maybe if they had found each other earlier on n life they would be completely different people but oh well no need to dwell on what could have happened. What mattered now was what _was_ happening.

Naruto stood beside Orochimaru who was disguised as the Kazakage of the hidden sand village, Naruto himself was disguised as a sand Anbu. Orochimaru made light conversation with the leaf Hokage who seemed to know who he was, not that it mattered. The old man was still just and old man, even if he was Hokage, there was know way he could win and even if he somehow managed to beat Orochimaru there was know way he could even come close to beating Naruto. Though the fight was turning out for the worse, Gaara had retreated behind a cocoon of sand and was starting to let out his demon when the Uchiha came at him was a ball of chakra and pierced his sand and by the scream that came from with the sand Gaara had also been hit and that didn't sit well with Naruto, but he knew his duty was to stay with Orochimaru and it helped that the signal was finally given and Gaara's brother and sister took him out of there.

Orochimaru stood up and took off the cloak that disguised him and Naruto did as well, the people around them seemed surprised all of them except the leaf Hokage, 'So I was right.' Naruto thought looking at the clam but angry man, 'He knew who we were the whole time. Not that it'll help him much.' I looked to the arena to see that the Uchiha was gone, 'He's gone after Gaara. Gaara wont be able to defend him self in his condition, he'll let out his demon.' Naruto's mind was not where it should be but he couldn't help it if he cared for his friend, no him and Gaara were best friends they were each others first friend and it hurt not being able to help his friend.

Something came from behind him, he didn't see it, well not until his body turned around on its own and sent the kunai back at its owner embedding it in his throat. Orochimaru and the leaf Hokage continue to speak to each other and Naruto vaguely heard them begin to speak about him, and for the first time in his entire life his reflexes failed him as he was talked away from Orochimaru. Orochimaru believing in his ability to protect himself went to start his fight with the leaf Hokage.

Naruto's pov

Being talked to the grounded and pin defiantly brought me from my thoughts of Gaara, I looked to my attacker and found it to be the man with the white hair and masked face from before. He was holding my hands pined beside my head and straddling my hips, I fruitlessly tried to rip my hands from his grasp. His grip was strong, and also larger and heaver then me and used this to advantage, this fight would not be in my favor. Going to my last possible choice my sharp teeth latched onto his arm in attempt to both hurt and surprise him into letting go, but he didn't. He ignored the pain coming from the bite witched only made me mad so bite down harder and drew blood causing the man above me gasp in pain but not let go.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a two young girls heading toward us, I recognized both from when Orochimaru-sama cursed the Uchiha. "Kakashi-sensei!" the pink hair girl held running towards us, "Sakura, Sake go and find Sasuke and bring him back." He said pain very evident in his voice and the two ran off, it was his voice that made me relies that I wasn't breathing and I took a deep breath only to breathe in a mouth full of blood. I coughed and spat his blood from my mouth, "GET THE HELL OFF ME GODDAMNIT!" I yelled unable to stand being restrained any longer, though I'm not really sure how it happened but my foot ended up kicking him in the back of the head throwing him off me. I got on my hands and knees and coughed up the rest of the blood that was affecting my breathing I whipped the blood from my mouth and stood up slowly my attacker was also standing. "Damnit I don't have time for this I have to help Gaara." I whispered, but he heard it. "Help him? Now why would you need to do that, Naruto?" He asked I glared at him, "Don't say my name like you know me bastard, and its none of your concern so fuck off." I growled then took a glanced at Orochimaru-sama he seemed to be winning so I ran in the direction I could feel Gaara in and the man followed me.

"Damnit, his transformation has started." I hissed as I ran always just out of grabbing distance of the man following, 'damn this guy is fast, I need to pick up my speed but I also need my strength for helping Gaara.' I thought as a dodged another attempted to grab me from behind only to be grabbed from the side. "AHHH." I gasped out and two strong arms wrapped around my chest, "Damnit I don't have time for this! Let me go!" my struggling was an even more waist of energy then before. "Thank you Itachi-kun. The little brat is pretty fast." The man from before said standing in front of me and my captor, "oh and watch out for his teeth, there nice and sharp." He shows his injured arm. "You got what you deserved bastard. Now let me go!" I brought foot up to hit him between the legs but he moved faster then I did had me pined against a tree effortlessly. "Now that wouldn't have been very nice of you now would it." And before I could even begin to struggle he hit a presser point on my neck leaving my paralyzed, this definitely wasn't my day…

Just as I was being thrown over the guys shoulder I heard in the not so far distance a agonizing scream. 'Gaara!' my head screamed, but no matter how much I tried to move I just couldn't. 'Damn, there's only one thing I can do and I was forbidden to use it. Forgive me Orochimaru-sama but I must go against your will.' Concentrating on my chakra I force a familiar red chakra through my body, the force was strong enough to push both men away from me and allow me to gain movement in my legs and arms, though not much. 'I think I'll have enough speed to get to Gaara in time.' And I ran from the two very stunned men who followed easily being able two keep up but since I ran a good 5 seconds before them I was at an advantage. Soon I was able to see Gaara, he transformation had already begun, and the Uchiha was gathering chakra in his hand, so much it was visible. 'the Chidori!' my mind yelled what would happen if Gaara was hit with that in his state – either he would live and go mad killing anything in his way till his transformation was complete and being lost forever, or just being killed – neither were acceptable outcomes.I pushed a large amount of chakra into my feet and quickened my pace, by the time I got in clear sights of Gaara and the Uchiha, the Chidori was finished and headed straight at Gaara. With out much thought my body basically moved on its own, ya right in front of Gaara taking the whole Chidori to the back, yup this was definitely not my day.

My head was slightly dazed from the pain, but I could make out that I had my hands on Gaara's now very human shoulders looking him in the face, he very shocked face, I could sense someone behind me to my left and someone to my right who they were I could only guess, I was hoping at least one was Temari so she could get Gaara out of here. I barely noticed my legs give out and collapsing but luckily Gaara caught me. "Why? Why did you do that?" he asked me, his voice just above a whisper. I let out a painful chuckle "Don't me dumb," I coughed out a little blood, blood that was quickly flooding out of my body unnaturally, "you're my best friend Gaara, now get out of here before you end up like me." I noticed that he had no attention of moving, "Temari, are you there!?" I weakly yelled out, I head a small yes not to far away, "Temari get him out of here before more come." I said as she landed beside me, the three other presences forgotten for the moment. "I wont leave you." Gaara's voice was shaky and his body was trembling, "What about you?" Temari asked he voice also shaky, but the reason was unknown to me, maybe it was because she had never seen her brother in such a state or because someone had just willingly given up there life for him, thought it didn't really matter now.

I barely notice Temari pry Gaara away from me or him screaming for her to let him go, nor did it notice when I fell backwards off the branch I was once upon. I closed my eyes since there was no use in keeping them open and it was so hard to do so. 'Forgive me Orochimaru-sama, I've failed you and let myself die before I saw this village in ruins. Forgive me.' Was the last thought going through my head as I lost conscious.

Ok so this is the first chapter, hope you liked to and please review so I can be told what I need to work on

Also please do not comment on my bad spelling I relies that stuff like that is a problem for me so I know about and don't need to be reminded

Thank you and goodbye

-marker


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **will be yaoi in further chapters, not sure what parings yet though

**Author: **marker14- me…………………:D

**Disclaimer: **I don't not own Naruto, if did I would not be here writing a fanfic, but if it helps you sleep at night, I do not own Naruto.

**Description**: ok this will most likely be a really bad description but here it goes-

Orochimaru is the killer of the Uchiha clan, and everyone knows it, so Itachi's is still apart of Kahona. Naruto met Orochimaru at age two and left with him because everyone in the village hates him (except Iruka and the Third), so he's been with Orochimaru the whole time. Sasuke still has a stick up his ass and all the girls still love him, and Itachi is pretty much the same as he was before the massacre in the anime. I've also changed there ages to make it easier for me to write so-

**Rookie 9-all 15**

**Gai's team- 16**

**Itachi- 20**

**And everyone else is the same age, it's been decided……. By me cause I'm much to lazy to go and change there ages, maybe later if I get a spark of energy I will but most likely not.**

_Naruto pov_

_I barely notice Temari pry Gaara away from me or him screaming for her to let him go, nor did it notice when I fell backwards off the branch I was once upon. I closed my eyes since there was no use in keeping them open and it was so hard to do so. 'Forgive me Orochimaru-sama, I've failed you and let myself die before I saw this village in ruins. Forgive me.' Was the last thought going through my head as I lost conscious._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

It had been a month since the attack on Kahona and the blond vessel hadn't shown any sign of waking. The wound on his back a quickly healed and no scar was left, in fact the boy had no scars on his body save for the whisker like ones on his cheeks, so why wasn't he waking up. Many were angry that he wasn't just killed before he wakes up and attacks the village but the new Hokage was confident in her guards. Them being nun other then Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi.

"This has to be one of the most boring guard jobs I've ever done." Itachi said to no one really but was answered by Kakashi. "You just need to find way to keep your self occupied Itachi-kun." This comment of course just earned him a glare. "Sorry but I'm not a pervert like you Hatake-san." Kakashi just chuckled and the room went silent once more but was soon broken by a grown from the bed beside them.

There eyes went to the blond, after a few seconds of silence the blonds eyes shot open and he jumped from the bed… only to be brought back down by the handcuffs they had placed on him to stop and chance of escape, but from the look on his face right now he looked ready to gnaw off his hand. By the time Itachi and Kakashi could react to the blond's sudden movement the bed was off the ground and thrown at them.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled in frustration as he pulled at the cuffs but they wouldn't budge. "I wouldn't bother, your not going to escape them." Itachi said to his side standing up, his hair was long and black, his eyes red. "Ya right like I'm gonna stay here, this place reeks." Naruto spat placing a hand over his nose, "it smells like a hospital." He said quietly to him self still pulling at the cuffs. "That's would be because it is a hospital Naruto." Kakashi said brushing some dirt off his pants. Hearing that it was a hospital made Naruto pale and stop stiff, both men thought he had finally given up when of course he proved them horribly wrong by staring to hit the wall that the handcuffs were secured to. "Damn it, must get out." He breathed, before he was restrained and nurses and other ninja flooded into the room.

He continued to struggle against there hold and stopped seeing a nurse heading towards him with a needle filled with a clear liquid. "Ahh no needles, no hey hey let go no get away from me!" Naruto's yells could be heard through-out the building, but in the end Naruto got the needle……. After of course he knocked the first and second nurses out with kicks to the head – then someone thought to restrain his legs and that's when they got him, yup right on the bottom of his foot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Naruto woke up again he was completely strapped to the bed and could tell all the straps had seals put on them. "I hate hospitals." He said simply he heard someone to his right snort and turned to see it was an old women, most likely a nurse, "your lucky you weren't just killed Monster." She said and walked out, he just rolled his eyes. His throat was dry since he refused to breathe through his nose; the smells were just so strong. Naruto had hated hospitals since he was little; the stench of blood and infection always came from Oochimaru-sama's sick ward, it made him puke when he was little. He had grown to just hate all hospitals every one of them brought the same stench. "Oh good your awake." A blond women said walking in, her attire wasn't that of a nurse or doctor or ninja just a normal person but she was strong he could tell.

"My name is Tsunade, I'm the new Hokage of Kahona and I have some questions for you." She grabbed a chair and pulled it to the bed and sat down looking at him waiting for him to speak. He gave a harsh laugh, "You mean you want me to give up Orochimaru-sama, right? Well go ask someone else." Naruto kept his eyes away from her she looked familiar but he couldn't place it and looking at her would just make his mind focus on that and not what she was asking. "Fine if you won't corporate freely, there are other ways to make you talk." He smiled he was starting to like this women.

"I'll tell you this now, no matter what you do I won't talk, I've been trained not to. Even after being physically and mentally tortured I haven't spoken a word." His words were harsh and filled with a even harsher emotion, "I take it you've been captured before, well I assure you we do not physical torture people in Kahona." This set the blond into a fit of laughter, "Ya right! Next your gonna tell me that I'm not really a demon." His laughter seemed to make her squirm as if remembering something painful. Finally his laughter died down, "I haven't laughed like that since Tayuya slapped Sakon for calling her fat." A real smile fell on his face, the Sound Four weren't his friends but on the occasion when they had to work with each other they did have fun.

Naruto's pov

"Are you saying you were tortured here?" she asked a look of disbelief on her face, it seemed she was un aware of the fact that when people fear things they do what ever they can to rid the fear from them selves, proving that they were stronger then the demon helped them, o well if she was gonna be Hokage she was going to have to see the darker side of the moon sooner or later.

After that she talked with me for a little while longer but once she saw I would not give her the pleasure of speaking of Orochimaru-sama's whereabouts she gave up and left me to my thoughts and the horrible smell of the hospital, at least when she as here her perfume fogged up the gross smell. "O well, hey look I'm over it all ready." I said sarcastically to myself.

The stupid white room was very boring, after about an hour of trying to move my lower body, I gave up. So I decided to count the dots on the ceiling, I stopped after about oh I don't know 1 066 350, I kept repeating the same dot so I gave that up pretty quick. Well ok not so quick more like after six hours, ya that's how boring the room is. It wasn't till the sun had fell that anyone came in the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Normal pov

Naruto looked to the door as it closed and saw a brown haired man grab a chair and place it as a jam against the door, "I wouldn't bother doing that know ones come for a good seven hours, so if your trying to hide you wont get caught." He said board and turned his attention back to the ceiling** (no he wasn't counting the dots again...or was he...)** he heard a small gasp and looked back to the man who was facing him and his own breath sucked in. "Naruto." A sad smile came to his face, the face of the man from before the attack the only one who had ever gotten such a reaction from Naruto upon sight. Soon the man was hugging him, Naruto's shoulder wet with his tears. "After all this time, you've come home." He said through his sobs, Naruto's body wet stiff.

"My home?" his voice was dull and the man looked to his face to see a scowl, "This disgusting place was never my home." The man backed away from him, tears still streaming down his cheeks, "How can you say that Naruto?" his voice was just as shaky as his body. "And why would I say otherwise? You ask me how and I don't even know who you are, so why would you expect something different from me?" the man fell to the ground, "Well I guess I was a fool to believe that you would remember me after thirteen years, a fool's hope." Naruto looked at him in confusion he didn't know who this man was but he seemed to know who he was.

"I thought you were dead all this time Naruto, guess finding out you weren't blinded me to the fact that your not my Naruto anymore are you?" with out Naruto being able to stop it a sad smile had fallen on his lips as he answered with a simple no. The two stayed in a comforting silence for awhile, neither wanting nor needing to speak. Soon in the silence Naruto's eyes became heave and he was unable to hold the open and fell into a peaceful sleep, something he couldn't remember ever having but knew he had.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After about a week more, it seemed no one was coming to retrieve Uzamaki Naruto secured was let up and forces were put out to help with the rebuilding. They also let him leave the confines of the horrible hospital, with chains and escort of chores. Tsunade one of the men from before, the one with the masked face and eye and white hair, were watching him. They took him out in a small area still bound with chakra infused cuffs so even if he did try to escape he wouldn't get far.

As soon as they got to the clearing in fell into a sitting position and took several deep breaths. "Hey you spell that?" he asked a huge sincere smile on his face, after they bother took a sniff of the air and shook there heads Naruto spoke again, "That my guards is the smell that isn't the smell of a hospital." Another breath brought a frown to his face, "And the smell of two familiar people." He said mostly to himself looking behind him, there eyes followed his to see the Uchiha brothers walking into the clearing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well that's my second chapter, I don't think its very good definitely not as good as the first but its mostly just here as a filler to make up for the gape that would have happened if I went straight to the third chapter, and do you notice I have a tendency to ramble…….:D

Anyway hope you liked it!

I would like to give a special thanks to…..

**come-by-chance**

for giving me my first review, there my favorite person at the moment :D

bye now, Marker out


	3. birds

**Ok I no I had a long break but I'm back and I'll try and makes sure the next chapter comes with out much of wait**

**Warning: **will be yaoi in further chapters, not sure what parings yet though most likely sasunaru itanaru as the main pairings and gaaneji as a side

**Author: **marker14- me…………………:D

**Disclaimer: **I don't not own Naruto, if did I would not be here writing a fanfic, but if it helps you sleep at night, I do not own Naruto.

**Description**: ok this will most likely be a really bad description but here it goes-

Orochimaru is the killer of the Uchiha clan, and everyone knows it, so Itachi's is still apart of Kahona. Naruto met Orochimaru at age two and left with him because everyone in the village hates him (except Iruka and the Third), so he's been with Orochimaru the whole time. Sasuke still has a stick up his ass and all the girls still love him, and Itachi is pretty much the same as he was before the massacre in the anime. I've also changed there ages to make it easier for me to write so-

**Rookie 9-all 15**

**Gai's team- 16**

**Itachi- 20**

**And everyone else is the same age, it's been decided……. By me cause I'm much to lazy to go and change there ages, maybe later if I get a spark of energy I will but most likely not.**

_As soon as they got to the clearing in fell into a sitting position and took several deep breaths. "Hey you smell that?" he asked a huge sincere smile on his face, after they bother took a sniff of the air and shook there heads Naruto spoke again, "That my guards is the smell that isn't the smell of a hospital." Another breath brought a frown to his face, "And the smell of two familiar people." He said mostly to himself looking behind him, there eyes followed his to see the Uchiha brothers walking into the clearing._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You called us Hokage-sama?" the oldest of the brothers, Itachi, said his face showed no betrayal of his dull tone. "Yes thank you for coming Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun." Her eyes trailed back to Naruto but his eyes were fixed on the young Uchiha, 'Its only a matter of time before you go to Orochimaru-sama hungry for power, a power he's willing to give. For a price.' "I would like the two of you to guard Naruto here." That brought Naruto out of his thoughts, "Well it is better then the hospital but its not like I'm staying here very long so why bother?" they all stared down at him, "And what makes you think that Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked. "Well, you can only legally keep me here for two weeks." There faces all turned to that of confusion, save for the elder Uchiha.

"I mean that by law you have no evidence that I've dun anything wrong, the law gives you two weeks two find something." He stated looking away from them and back at the clearing, "You've killed people before Naruto and you work for Orochimaru, we do have evidence against you." Naruto just chuckled at Tsunade's comment. "Your assuming that I've killed but none of you have actually seen me kill or have hard evidence saying a killed someone and association by any means is not a crime," he smiled, "You've got nothing." Tsunade scowled at him. "Well then by two weeks time I will have found evidence that will make you have to stay here." He again just laughed, "Then you'll have to kill me in two weeks time. Any information you could possibly come up with would immediately sentence me to death. So…good luck with that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is your room." Itachi said opening the door in front of him and ushering Naruto in, "The bathroom is down the hall and mine and Sasuke's rooms are on either side of this one." Naruto walked in and looked out the window.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked just as Itachi was leaving, "Why are you forcing me to stay here with you? I'm your enemy you should just kill me." Itachi just stared at him his face unreadable and indifferent, "This is your home Naruto-kun, and we want you to have a normal life away from the clutches of Orochimaru." Itachi didn't really understand why he was explaining this, it seemed quite plain to see.

"Yet your still taking me from my home." He walked to the window opened it and a bird flew into the room, "You could put that bird in a cage and keep it for years but when you give it a chance to leave do you think it will stay? No it would run and it would be right to do so," taking his eyes from the bird they fell on Itachi looking right through him, "and when it does leave will you go hunt it down or will you relies that its happier in the sky then it every could be in a cage." He watched as the bird then flew out the window.

"Do you often compare yourself to birds Naruto-kun?" the corner of the blonds mouth tugged up, "Anything can be compared to birds Itachi, you just have to find the right comparison. What do you compare yourself to?"

Itachi stared back at the boy, "I compare myself to nothing." He got ready to leave when the blond's voice made him stop once again. "Okay, so what do others compare you to?" such an odd thing to ask someone but here Naruto was asking Itachi. "I don't care what others compare me to, it is there own opinion." And saying that Itachi closed the door walking to his own room.

Never had someone confused him so much, normally he could read a person so easily that it was annoying. Then suddenly he wasn't as perfect as everyone thought and all because of an odd blond, in the immortal words of Shikamaru – How troublesome.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A sensor seemed to go off in Sasuke's head as he walked to his door; quickly he turned around and saw a blond standing there his back to him. It took him a seconded to remember who the blond in question was. He was about to ask what he was doing when the blond turned into a puff of smoke, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. He quickly ran for the front door but was blocked when he opened it. Blocked by Kakashi-sensei holding a very annoyed looking blond.

"It seems that you've lost something Sasuke-kun." He dropped Naruto but kept a firm hand on his shoulder, Kakashi pushed Naruto into the house, "This ones tricky Sasuke-kun, be careful. Bye now."

Sasuke shut the door and glared annoyingly at the blonde behind him, "You no you'll get frown lines if you keep scowling like that." Naruto said sheepishly backing away, Sasuke just rolled his eyes grabbed Naruto by the wrists and pulled him up the stairs then shoved him into his room and locked the door. From the other side he was sure he heard something about stupid Uchiha's always so up tight.

'This is lame why am I being punished for something this brat did?' Sasuke thought to himself, Itachi decided that Sasuke should have his team come to the Uchiha compound to train since the blond needed to be watched and apparently Itachi was to good to watch him himself. So now not only did he have to watch the annoying blond but Sakura was at his house and this did not sit well with him. Sasuke looked over at said blond, he was sitting on the ledge of there deck legs hang over dangling. He was looking over at a small fish pond that when Sasuke had always been filled with fish of many different colors, now it was just hole in the ground filled with water.

Sasuke then looked over to his teammates who were both staring distantly at the blond but he didn't seem to notice or he just didn't care. But Sasuke could see that the blonds present was very unsettling for all of them even Kakashi-sensei.

"Its rude to stare you know." Naruto still hadn't taken his eyes off the pond but he made Sakura, Sake and even Kakashi sensei visible tense. Then something in Sakura seemed to snap as she walked toward Naruto.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you working for Orochimaru?" she asked standing only two meters from him, her hands were in tight fists and shaking at her sides.

Naruto's voice was colder then he had ever heard it and his eyes hardened as he looked to Sakura.

"My reason's are my own, and I have no intention of speaking to a pathetic little girl like you." He put a hand to his mouth as he yawned, "Besides," suddenly Naruto was no longer on the deck but standing behind Sakura. "What use would you have for anything a told you." Then again he was back on the deck.

Though scared Sakura seemed like she would not give up so easy, "But you must have a reason for following someone who's so obviously insane." Her whole body was trembling now.

"Sanity is a matter of opinion, for example I think you're all insane for sticking with this disgusting village. Two weeks just two weeks." He laid back mutter in two weeks over and over again.

When Itachi got back later that day Sasuke was waiting for him glaring, just walked past him and Sasuke followed as he walked into the house. "Where's Naruto-kun?" he asked not looking at Sasuke.

"In the back yard, I know I've already said but he's unstable, he should be in a strait jacket and a white room." With that said Sasuke turned and walked into the kitchen to fume.

**I know its not long and I'm so sorry that you had to wait for a short little thing but I'm tired and I have a cold so I'll make chapter 4 really long I promise**

**-marker **


End file.
